


The Aphrodisiac Movie

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Frottage, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: She was not going to let a really hot romantic movie get the best of her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Aphrodisiac Movie

Hermione was not sure what about this movie that always turned her on. It was like an aphrodisiac to her. She had a strong feeling that Sirius has suggested to put it on because he knew what would happen. Always, at the end when the couple finally had their happily ever after, she'd roll over on top of Sirius, straddling his hips and begin to ride his clothed crotch which naturally led them to having hot, wild sex. But Hermione decided to put her foot down and control herself. She was not going to let a really hot romantic movie get the best of her. But when the movie did finally end, her urges got the best of her, and she rolled on top of Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my original author's note: _This is actucally kind of based on my own experience. The movie Twilight gets me really turned on. My boyfriend and I have definately been using that to our advantage. *wink*_
> 
> I don't remember this at all. And... Oh dear God... 


End file.
